


綦江水

by Ridiculousparadise



Category: TF 家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 身在綦江 梦到嘉陵
Relationships: Zuo Hang/Deng Jiaxin
Kudos: 3





	綦江水

*给曾经合照最边角的小航

*给陪他在黑暗中发呆的小夹

我和邓佳鑫第一次见面不是在公司，而是在楼下的便利店。

我一路倒着大巴从綦江客运站出发，我爸妈各有自己的事情要忙，把我托付给大巴司机就匆匆走了。

“你晓得的嘛！就那个时代峰峻，王俊凯王源他们的公司，要我儿子去培训，说我儿子长得好，长得帅！”我妈很兴奋地跟司机说，手上还比划着夸张的动作。

司机上下打量我一眼，不置可否，发出有点尴尬的笑声。

我妈没注意，只是让司机把我尽量带到公司附近。

我对市区没太大印象，綦江很小，但我却实实在在地困在綦江这个小地方。

我们綦江人说去重庆市区是叫进城，如无必要，我可能一个月也进不了一次城。

重庆我在眼里发展得很快，可能上一次进城时候去过的地方，下一次再去就不太一样了。

而我对重庆也有种莫名的恐惧。我还记得我记忆里的第一次进城逛商场，具体哪个商场我也忘了，有一家很大的玩具店，玩具店外是赛车的轨道，我想买一辆赛车，我妈牵着我进去问价钱，问出了一个让人咋舌的数字，“咋个啷贵。”我妈小声嘟囔了一句拉着我走，我不舍地回头看了一眼，只看见店员有些奚落的目光。

看着车窗外的綦江水，这种恐惧又占据了我的脑海。

綦江到市区不算很久，我大约在快中午的时候到了，司机把我撂在时代峰峻楼下的公车站算是圆满完成任务。

公司楼下常年都有人蹲着，我看着坐在四周花坛附近的人，有一个小孩从路口出现了，这群人就都站起来去追，手机直直地怼在他的脸上。

而我快走到楼门口了，也没有人来拍我。

“喂，小左吗？我看到你短信了，你到了是吧，我们现在在开会，不方便下去，你不然找个地方坐会儿。”

我一摸口袋，里面一张我妈临行前给我的二十，我攥着这张二十转头就进了楼下的便利店。

在便利店选了几样自己爱吃的零食，我在排队等结账，门口一阵骚动，排在我前面的大叔抱怨了一句“又是练习生吧！”

邓佳鑫就是这个时候出现的，他排在我的后面，我瞥过去看他的时候，他也在打量我。

那时候的他还没有陷入青春期的忧郁，他眨着狡黠的眼问我是不是新来的试训生。我反问他怎么知道。

收银员轻咳两声，示意我已经排到了，我们的话题不了了之，结账的时候他把我挑的一瓶阿萨姆拿走了“这个不要了。”

和邓佳鑫一起出门瞬间就从岁月静好遛弯儿变成了兵荒马乱的逃生，他压低声音告诉我，等会出门跑快点，我脑子还没反应过来，脚步却已经跟上了他。

我们从人群中挤出一条路，电梯里他又接上了原来的话题：“别喝饮料了，试训生来的第一天就要测试，你喝饮料打不开嗓子。”

“你怎么知道我是试训生？”

“周末，新来的试训生大部分都是周末来测试，而且我又没见过你。”

“你没见过的就是新来的？”

“那当然。”电梯到了十八楼，门应声而开，他回头看我，留给一个胸有成竹的笑。

我考核结束，等着家里联系的熟人把我带回綦江的时候，在公司里乱晃，公司的职员好像也很习惯常年有一群小孩的状态，只要不打扰他们工作，就当我们不存在。

我其实比邓佳鑫以为的早很多知道他是个元老。

公司有面墙，挂着很多举办过的活动的现场照片，我顺着看过去，看到了举着话筒的邓佳鑫，照片上印的字是“二〇一六年奇幻圣诞夜”

我那时候跟邓佳鑫还不熟，他也没告诉我他的名字，所以我一直不知道他的名字。后面我们一起上声乐课，又碰见了，他跟我打招呼，“你通过了？”

“嗯”

“恭喜，我叫邓佳鑫，以后就是同学了。”

“幸会，我叫左航。”

不知道我这句话怎么戳中他笑点了，他笑了好久好久。

邓佳鑫这人真的笑点很奇怪，认识他这几年了，一直是这样。

朱志鑫跟我回忆过去的时候总是说：“左航，我第一次见你，你还是个光头。”

邓佳鑫听了噗地一声笑出来。

我刚来那阵确实剃得挺光的，我妈总是说，男孩要留那么长头发干嘛，浪费洗发水。然后她隔段时间就会带我去街头的那家理发店把头发剃到只剩一点发茬儿。

所以我怀疑邓佳鑫知道我是初来乍到的另一个原因就是我的短发。

邓佳鑫那时候就已经留着齐齐的锅盖头。

我和朱志鑫他们是同一批的试训生，朱志鑫这人爱笑我，其实自己过来的时候也是个板寸。

我们练了有一阵子，从几十人上课的大班，到人员相对固定下来的小班，才互相打探底细，朱志鑫他们才发现邓佳鑫算是元老了。

朱志鑫听完激动地摇着他的胳膊问他：“那你是不是见过王俊凯啊！” 

“也算见过吧，师兄他们来公司来得很少。”

我在旁边偷笑，被邓佳鑫的眼神抓个正着，我和他对视一眼，他明显疑惑了一下，但他也不知道我笑什么，只是挠了下头。

我那时候还只是试训生，公司不包接送，所以每个周日我都得走得很早，因为要赶我爸妈熟人开的那趟往返市区和綦江的班车。

邓佳鑫那天也走很早，好像是家里有事还是干嘛，跟我刚好赶到同时走，我们背靠在电梯上聊了很短的一会儿天。

“你是哪人啊？”

“綦江。”

“哦，”他皱着眉，“我没去过綦江，綦江要过江吗？”

我们公司门口就是长江，他们这些试训生都是市区的，过来回去刚好都要过长江。我想了想我家门口那条綦江，点头说“当然要过江啊”

楼底下不出意外还是蹲着很多人，邓佳鑫瞥了一眼，让我等会再走，自己一个人刷卡冲关一气呵成，一群人乌泱泱跟在他后面，我看着他们远去的背影，自己慢慢散步散到了往常等车的地方。

我们这批固定的试训生升格是夏天的事情了，公司开始准备二代的出道，我们这群试训生转成正式训练生好像终于被公司提上日程。

那天我们上课上到一半，有个stf推门进来，嘱咐我们下课不要走，下课我们坐在地上等她过来，她进来只是说，“恭喜你们，你们是正式的训练生了。”又看了一眼我和朱志鑫，用手点着“你，你还有教室后面那个，你们把头发留长一点。”又指了指邓佳鑫“留成他这样。”

不知道是谁带头鼓掌，我们就齐齐鼓起掌来，stf扫了一眼我们，说：“剩下就没什么事了，大家可以回家了。”我们站起来鞠了个躬，喊了句“谢谢老师。”

我们莫名其妙地开始欢呼起来，余宇涵一高兴就爱上蹦下跳的，我被他带着蹦了起来。邓佳鑫和童禹坤抱在一起，好像哭了。

苏新皓和朱志鑫提议要不要去吃火锅，那晚家住的远的几个都住宿舍，也不用操心回家的事。陈孝辅说：“又吃火锅啊？能不能来个鸳鸯锅？”我们都嘘他。但我心里在盘算钱的事，我妈这周还是只给了几十，我上午给宿舍置办了一大包零食留着晚上吃，此时已是口袋空空。

我正要找个借口推辞，苏新皓又被起哄着说请客，他一激动说话就有点结巴，“行，行，我，我请客。”

我们就一起去公司附近的火锅店打了个牙祭。

苏新皓手机在吃饭途中响了几次，我正好坐他旁边，问他是谁的电话。

“我家司机。”

他的声音不大，邓佳鑫坐在他另一边，所以除了我只有邓佳鑫一个人听见了，我和邓佳鑫隔着苏新皓面面相觑了一小下，又开始开心地吃吃喝喝。

苏新皓加入我们这群人有点晚，他好像有很多其他课要上，可能每周和大家呆在一起的时间比我还少。

虽然他来得比我们晚一点，但是他和张峻豪的舞蹈都很好，老师教的那些他们学得最快。

公司通知我爸妈来公司签合同是暑假刚开始，我妈刚带我去街口又剪了次头，接到公司的电话的时候理发师的电动剃刀嗡嗡作响地从我头上划拉过去，我妈的那句阻拦还没说出口，我又变成了短短的寸头。

第二天我妈特意叫了舅舅开车送我们过去，平时大巴走走停停两个小时的路，一个小时就到了，我妈看上去镇定得很，事实上她一路握着我的手，握得我手发疼。

公司的人埋怨我妈难道不知道要转成练习生了吗，怎么还去胡乱剪头，我妈给人陪笑，不动声色地捏了我后背一把，疼得我直呲牙。

他们又盯着我看了一会儿，看着我的脸叹了口气，“怎么晒得这么黑？”我妈又去给人道歉，说自己没看好孩子。我有点庆幸刚放假那会儿抓紧时间成天和同学在外面闲逛。

当晚回去，我妈数落我怎么不早告诉她转正的事，我说忘了，她用手指戳了戳我的脑壳，之后我就被我妈禁足了，直到回公司上课前都不让我顶着大太阳出门，说是养养，能白点就白点。

我再见到邓佳鑫就是暑期集训了，我们宿舍来了好几个外地小孩，有些人没呆几天就走了，留了几个下来，张极和张泽禹就是这批试训生里留下来的，他们经常在寝室里讲这些年参加的各种节目的经历，我也插不上话，就坐在旁边听。

我和邓佳鑫暑期汇演分到同一个节目《Candy》，他有一个坐在地板上的动作，我觉得挺可爱的，排练的时候总是笑，他被我笑得害羞又不承认，就凶我说我不好好排练。

我们每天练舞结束，我就可以回宿舍，或者在公司再等等我的室友。

对，是等。我们上午有统一的声乐课，但下午下了这节《Candy》的舞蹈课，我就可以选择留在这间不上课练舞室练习等去上其他课的他们，或者直接回去。

我分到头也只分到两个节目，一个团舞一个独唱，而我的队友们要么是练得时间比我长很多的重庆人，要么是从各个节目挖宝过来的小童星，从小就学钢琴吉他街舞什么的，他们还有另外的节目。所以我的课的时长比他们短一截儿，他们还要辗转去其他的教室，我不用了。

我在节目安排出来的第一天，发现我和我的室友们并不同步的时候，不夸张的说，我有点惶恐。

我打算跟前一天一样选择回寝室一个人默默练。

刚刚下课苏新皓来我们教室嚎了一嗓子，余宇涵张极张泽禹跟着他一起去排他们乐队的歌了。

我和邓佳鑫两个人留在教室，邓佳鑫练得一脑门子汗，坐在地上小口喝水，我客套地问他怎么不去其他教室。

“精舞门吗？要等其他课结束了”

“哦，那你休息吧，我先回去洗个澡。”我转身想走。

“你选好歌了吗？”我回头的时候，他正想站起来追我，结果呛到了。

我折返回来给他拍背顺气。

我们练舞已经练了好几天，但是个人的独唱曲目还没到报备给老师的最晚期限。

我其实很犹豫，我的嗓音其实不适合很多歌，尤其是适合我们这个年纪唱的歌，我在自己的备选曲目里试了好几天，最契合的居然是伍佰和张宇的歌。

“还没呢，我想唱张宇的歌。”

“张宇是谁？”

我瞪着眼看他，他回敬我的也是同样困惑的眼神。

我拿出我的千元机把锁屏划拉开，给他搜索，他听完摇头，“这个不行。”很确信地对我说，“这个不适合我们的年纪，就很，就很，old man！”

“可是我的嗓音就很old man啊…”我幽幽地叹气。

他思考的时候喜欢把手撑在下巴上，脸微微侧着，我就看他保持这个姿势保持了好几分钟，好似老僧入定，开了盘王者荣耀等他回神。

“喂！”邓佳鑫推了推我的肩膀。

这毫无疑问地让我一个大招歪了。

“喂，左航，我觉得你可以唱张杰的歌。”他有时候就是莫名其妙的热心，“张极之前定了几首备选都是张杰的，他嗓音和我们也不太一样，你说不定也可以试试。”

“那我万一和张极撞了怎么办？”我低头继续这场没结束的游戏，闷声问他。

“你不知道吗？张极是串烧的压轴，歌已经定好了。”邓佳鑫的反问句和屏幕上的victory仿佛是天赐的反讽。

我抬头对上的讶异眼神明晃晃地昭示着这几日我融入的失败。所以我打算丢一个更尴尬的以回敬。

“那你呢？”

“我开场啊，老师让我挑个镇得住场的，不然你也帮我挑挑看？”

邓佳鑫的好性格来自于他的自信，好像什么也挫伤不了他，我也往他身边靠了点，去看他手机屏幕上显示的歌单。

邓佳鑫的歌单几首歌我是根本没听过的，我粗粗一看，找了几首我听过的，拿手随便点点“这首，这首，这首还有这首都不错。”

后来我找老师报节目的时候，顺便问邓佳鑫选了什么歌。

“你问邓佳鑫干嘛？我帮你看看哦…”老师一遍问我一遍翻起来面前的资料，“诶，刚刚他们填的表去哪了？”

我帮着找起来，才发现报名表就在我脚边。邓佳鑫的名字旁边跟着的是《蝴蝶泉边》黄雅莉，我施施然在最末跟着写下《天下》张杰。

独唱的声乐课，我听着邓佳鑫唱歌轻轻打着拍子，而邓佳鑫也在我唱完《天下》回到沙发坐着的时候，用胳膊肘轻轻碰了我的侧腰。

演出结束是暑假快结束的事情了，张极张泽禹和陈孝辅的爸妈都飞过来看我们表演，我爸妈也破天荒的来了。

想想也对，再过几天就要开学了，他们来一趟，刚好把我接回綦江。

庆功宴的时候我们家和陈孝辅家分到一桌，他们一家人软软糯糯的台湾腔把我爸妈都搞得不好意思开口，苏新皓的妈妈就完全不怵这些，还没上到第二道菜，就和他们聊起来陆台教育，哪边升学容易呀，哪边补课费钱啊，哪边学才艺更好啊诸如此类的。

我闷头吃饭，吃得正欢，我妈戳了我两下，抬头一看，我爸正从另一桌回来，好像是跟公司那边打招呼去了。

“现在也不早了，我们要收拾行李回綦江了，我们现在去宿舍了。”

我被我妈牵着走出去，站在酒店门口，等我爸把车从停车场开出来。

“怎么了，还不愿意回家了吗？”我妈的语气带着川渝女人惯有的那种戏谑，她也没指望我回答。

我虽然没说话，却轻轻点了点头，所幸我妈没看见，不然又要骂我。

重庆的霓虹可以亮一整夜，宿舍楼下的车流声也是不关紧窗户就睡不着的地步，我开始像其他练习生一样会有人拍，这都很让我惶恐。但我也觉得这都不坏，重庆也很好，我很想留下来，而不是被困在綦江。

这个暑假结束后，我开始有条不紊地接受着新的一切，从每个周末公司接送我往返于古南和长江国际的车到我逐日渐长而我妈再也不带我去剃掉的头发。开背劈叉，体能训练，成为我周末的一部分，同时我开始学吉他。

这些单看起来无意义的琐事成为我确认生活在正轨上的必要条件。

我们知道有路演这件事是十一假期的前一个礼拜，声乐老师下课之后让邓佳鑫和童禹坤去准备一下独唱。后面的舞蹈课，被吩咐的人就换成苏新皓和张峻豪。

被剩下的这群，就当当和声这样子。

我觉得来日方长，其实不难接受，只是我的两位室友都是重头戏，就难免失落。

路演当天邓佳鑫被苏新皓的舞蹈惊得死心塌地，结束的车上还牢牢霸占着苏新皓旁边的座位，要知道路演的时候他对位置可一点野心都没，张峻豪和余宇涵挤合唱时候中间的这个位置，两个人挤了我三次，我往右手边一瞥，邓佳鑫又去最边上了。

不过这些事情我也没想太多，我们的第一场公演已经定下了时间，每周末的负担瞬间就变得很重。

陈孝辅退出的事情是课间的一个口头通知。

就好像他不来路演一样平常，没有人有发表什么看法，老师推门离开之后又是平常课间一贯的样子。我虽然和他不怎么熟，但也算是当过室友，邓佳鑫就坐在我旁边，他说我看起来好像很难过。

“别难过，以后这种事情会有更多，会有很多很多。”他轻轻贴在我耳边说。

“你们在说什么啊？”余宇涵坐在我们身后，眼睛很尖，就凑过来问。

邓佳鑫勾勾手，他也把耳朵贴近，邓佳鑫大喊了一身：“我说余宇涵是猪！”

两个人就追打着跑开了。

所以我觉得邓佳鑫也不是迟钝，也不是没野心，他只是把自己包裹在一层慵懒的外壳里，他也什么都知道，我们这群人，谁都不天真。

我开始跟大家都变得熟一点。

我开始会带作业去公司写，因为午休的时候大家都在写。

最最开始的时候，我总是把那些放在宿舍里。我知道公司有老师答疑这回事，但我之前总是藏在人后，或者干脆不进那个教室。

但是邓佳鑫他们读英语的声音总是会飘整整半个楼层传到我耳朵里。

有次他也问，“左航，你怎么不跟我们一起写作业啊，大家还可以互相抄抄。”

后面老师再带着大家预习单词，我自己就去了，我和邓佳鑫舞台上或者照片里都不是爱往中间挤的人。但是他读英语的时候就不是这样，最中间的最认真听讲的总是他，我想他说想当个英语老师，可能是认真的。

我跟邓佳鑫变得更熟，总有人说邓佳鑫慢热，可能他们是没见过十二岁的邓佳鑫吧。

我们会互相问对方的选曲，问一问对方的建议。

课间的幼稚游戏我们如果不参加的话，就会并排靠在墙角，各自玩手机。

邓佳鑫的发型看上去很松软，我有时候会莫名其妙地上手薅一把，邓佳鑫就瞪着我：“摸头长不高！左航你害我！”

我们加了游戏好友，张极和张泽禹直到公演前一周才请假过来彩排，在此之前的每个周末，我可以一个人独占整间别墅，在每天练习剩下来的一点点空闲时间一起打游戏。

而在平时上课的时候，我使用手机的情况严格地被我妈监视着，我打不了游戏，只能用微信聊聊天这样。

邓佳鑫在那年还是个话痨，又很爱发语音，发在我们练习生的群里。聊作业，学校里的，公司里的，也聊师兄又上了哪些综艺，又出了什么作品。

有次我当着我妈的面玩了一中午，我妈问我跟哪个女娃娃说话，我只笑。

我妈一脸狐疑地把手机拿过去查了一番，这时候邓佳鑫又发了一条消息过来，我妈点开，我脸上带着自信的神采看她，她最后只能讪讪地把手机还给我。想了会儿，把手机夺过去了，把我轰去学校，“都几点了，不上课还在这里玩手机！”

离正式演出还有一周的时候，我们练习的片段开始会有人端着摄像机拍，其实之前也有，但没现在这么频繁，我很不适应，我一看邓佳鑫，早不知道溜哪里去了。

晚上洗漱完了，我们连麦打游戏的时候，我装作不经意地问他这件事。

“啊，被你发现了啊，”他的语气有点尴尬，“这么久了，我还是不习惯一直被拍，有点像傻子。”

隔壁床的张极突然附和了一声：“真的挺像傻子的。”

邓佳鑫听到了在手机那头笑。

我脑子一抽地突然发问，“邓佳鑫，可是你每次面对摄像机都好开心啊。”

“张极笑得也开心。”邓佳鑫回复的话让张极对我翻了一个白眼。

虽然我们舞蹈不是同一个班上，他在A班，我在B班，但是练功时是同一个大教室。

之前我刚来的时候位置就在邓佳鑫旁边，人来人去的，位置还是没变，邓佳鑫不耐痛，每次练功必哭一场，后来我干脆随身带包纸了。

练功结束，我们各自上课，老师可能觉得练得也乏了，就带着我们B班去A班battle了一次。

一起带过去的还有摄像机的镜头。摄像机里邓佳鑫只笑眯眯看镜头外的某处，但只有我知道是我们在对视。

音乐响起，他又一秒把表情收回去。

轮到我们组跳舞，他又继续笑，这是摄像机摆到我们面前他会马上换上的笑，之前他会盯着摄像机，或者到处飘，但是不知道是不是前一晚我们刚聊到这个话题，他今天一直对着我笑。

诚如纪录片所记录，我们彩排虽然被骂了很多很多次，也挨了好几次打，但总体顺利。

我们甚至还颇为忙里偷闲地给赵冠羽过了一个生日，我们分食蛋糕后又作死地互相拍奶油，最后整个楼道都是我们造成的狼藉。

我不想让奶油脏了我的外套，因为我就带了这么一件。

我藏得很好，但是还是被邓佳鑫找到了，邓佳鑫两手全是奶油。我压低声音制止他，他听罢点头说，“好，左航我不动你。”然后往我缩在的墙角靠。

我从口袋里掏出纸递给他，他和我坐在角落里，靠着墙，仔细地擦手指。

我们一起静静坐在一起的时间很多，我也没觉得不习惯。

突然，我鼻子上一凉，还是被邓佳鑫暗算了。

我刚要和他生气，他也没下一步动作

“他们说这是传好运的。”邓佳鑫睁着一双鹿一样的眼看我，“我们都会好运的，对吧？”

我对着他点点头。

可是总是事与愿违的，公演那天，我们给朱志鑫过生日，所有人都很高兴，包括独唱唱破音的邓佳鑫。

大家在和师兄们分食蛋糕的时候，邓佳鑫说他热水喝多了，去下洗手间。

我用了同样的理由，不稀奇，深秋感冒的人多了。

我有预感有个人会需要我，也许并不需要我的安慰，只需要我平静地坐在他身边而已。

我在无人的化妆间找到他。

邓佳鑫练功压腿疼得他哭得凶了会打嗝，可是那次却没有。

他抬眼看我进门，什么也没说，空气中是他深呼吸的声音，泪顺着脸颊往下流，时不时地闭一下眼，就会有大颗泪滴砸向衣服的细碎响声。

我拉了把椅子坐他旁边，期间stf推门进来叫我们上回程的车，还问我们怎么后面就不回去了，还给我们留了蛋糕。

“我和邓佳鑫双排呢！”公演都结束了，stf也不管我们打游戏这些，“那你们快点儿嗷。”

“好的，谢谢老师”邓佳鑫的嗓音除了鼻音重点，听不出其他，stf转身走了，邓佳鑫对着镜子笑，终于做出一个自己满意的表情。

“左航，我们走吧。”在回程的车上，所有人包括他又是有说有笑的。

去韩国的就五个名额，投票截止的那天是周六的下午六点，我们全在公司训练，整好是一个大课间。下训吃饭的时间。

其他人时不时抬头看挂着的钟，看分针慢慢转向整点的位置。

有人饭吃得快，还没到六点整就把碗一撂，冲去另一头的办公室了，人就三三两两地跟着走，房间里最后就剩我和邓佳鑫。

我自知不可能进前五也懒得去看，邓佳鑫站起身，我以为他也要去凑热闹，结果他是走向房间角落拿牛奶。

我料定邓佳鑫会给我稍一盒。

“接着”不知道是蒙牛还是伊利的纯奶从房间的那只角直直地飞了过来。

“神经！”我虽然接住了，但还是忍不住骂他。

“那你别喝了。”他一边说着，一边往靠窗的沙发走。

公司的选址不错，靠窗的位置视野很好，邓佳鑫就看着窗外发呆，我继续扫荡桌上的饭菜。

余宇涵总是冲得很快，我看着墙上挂钟的时针刚刚走到12那格没多久，他就回来了。

余宇涵喜欢蹦着走路声响很大，吵吵嚷嚷地说着，“邓佳鑫，你进了。”

我听余宇涵这么说，转头去看邓佳鑫。我觉得照理说邓佳鑫对这件事也没什么应该意外的，但我与他对视的刹那，他的表情明显是惊讶的。

余宇涵冲过去抱住邓佳鑫，想带着他一起蹦两把，“等会儿请客！”

结果邓佳鑫被晃得坐不稳摔在地上，我走过去把他牵起来，他的手湿湿凉凉的。

“待会儿请客听到没？”

“听到啦！阿左！”

邓佳鑫会用很多不同的称呼来叫我，左航，小航，老左和阿左。

前三个听上去还好，因为我也会叫他，邓佳鑫，夹心，老凳。

阿左，听上去就像我爸妈喜欢的老牌港片里的角色，我在心里默念都会有碳酸气泡炸开的声响。

我感觉邓佳鑫对我产生了短暂的依恋，不知道是不是我的错觉。

比如，在微博发完舞台照之后，他把我们拼在一起的那张图发我微信上。

“什么意思？”

“没什么意思啊”邓佳鑫很喜欢用语音消息，他的语调很软，尾音上扬。

又比如，他也会在我们去体育场参加运动会的路途中选择坐在我旁边。

重庆弯道多，起伏也大，无论坐多少次车，只要我待在车上的时间久了，一准晕车，我捂着肚子往车窗上一倒，靠在我身边的邓佳鑫也倒过来。

我的右耳被塞进了一只耳机，我的右肩也被邓佳鑫枕着。

邓佳鑫昨天必然又是打游戏打到挺晚，他睡得很沉，发出不大不小的鼾声。

余宇涵拿着手机往后座拍，示意我不要出声。

那段视频被余宇涵发在我们练习生的小群里，车里的暖气开很足，我没穿上我那件穿了一个冬天的红棉袄，邓佳鑫的黑羽绒服也被他坐在身下，我和邓佳鑫穿着服化老师分给我们同色的运动外套。

朱志鑫他们在另一辆车里，在视频下面留下一句点评：“你们好gay”

我因为脖子扭伤先走了，躺在床上刷B站的时候，邓佳鑫往群里发了一排微信默认表情里的撇嘴，我算着时间，估计是这时候才返程。

年底的运动会和新年音乐会我们连请了很多天假，十几个人每天都呆在一起，邓佳鑫是那种人前才活泼的性格，不跟大家一起打打闹闹的时候肯定是往哪个小教室藏了。

要找他也很容易，音乐会快到了，师兄他们也来排练了，总共就这么几个练习室，不上课的那间的墙角肯定能找到他。

有时候我只是单纯觉得和邓佳鑫呆在一起很舒服，他玩他的手机，我打我的游戏，我们不用聊天，只需要共享一个清净的角落。

去场地彩排那天我们也是，排完了自己的部分就找了个暗处坐着。

“阿左，我最近掉了颗牙。”

“不会有事的”

“我只是说我掉牙了”

“肯定不会有事的。”我握了一下他的手，可能是场内没开空调，他的手很冷。

我也不知自己何来的笃定，但是邓佳鑫紧紧地回握了我一把。

邓佳鑫和我的两个室友都去了韩国，而我迎来了我的新室友，陈天润。

他们都说我们两个长得很像，我问陈天润的生日，发现我比他大整整一岁。

“我也是双子座。”他说。

邓佳鑫他们在韩国的时候很少在我们三代练习生大群里说话。

我知道他们肯定拉了小群，那有怎样，留守重庆的这批练习生也有新群，但我只是被拉进去的，不知道谁创的。

我和陈天润熟得很快，他爸妈管他很严，我们练习结束，我在客厅或者房间里打游戏的时候他就会凑过来看，我说让他打两把，他也不打，就在旁边安安静静地看。

和我一起打游戏的大部分时间是邓佳鑫，人在韩国他也不忘顺便闲聊两句。

“你知道吗？苏新皓会说韩语。”

“今天老师要教我们一个舞，苏新皓之前学过。”

“今天老师夸了苏新皓。”

我对着空气翻白眼，陈天润低头偷笑了一下。

日子还是流水过。

寒假来来回回又是一批新的试训生，陈天润成了这批里唯一留下来的那个。

邓佳鑫在陈天润刚来那阵就说陈天润和我长得很像，他把头凑在我的脸前，仔细打量了好久，得出结论说不管看正脸还是看侧脸都很难分出来。

我们练功的时候，老师为了分清楚我们把我们的位置排在教室的两侧，陈天润和我们打了个正正的照面。

而我和陈天润又因为舞蹈功底，分在同一个小班里，邓佳鑫有时候推门进来干点什么，对着陈天润喊了两三次我的名字，陈天润也不恼，就眯着眼笑。

“我在这呢！”我朝他喊，“又要干嘛？”

“朱志鑫问你们要不要一起玩躲猫猫！”

我点头说好，身边的张泽禹已经蹦得老高，往门外冲了。

陈天润又轻轻摇头，说自己不想去，邓佳鑫去拖他，把他拖出门了。

邓佳鑫在十二岁的时候的性格，说难听点叫疯疯癫癫，但就是这种性格，让他和每个新来的练习生都熟得很快。

邓佳鑫在有次练功的时候跟我说，“左航，你发现没？天润儿压腿都不哭诶！”邓佳鑫对陈天润的名字咬字很奇怪，我转头一想才记起陈天润之前跟我们闲聊的时候说过他的家乡话念他名字，我们倒是都忘了，只剩邓佳鑫一个人这样叫他。

压腿对我们这些不是从小练舞的小孩来说堪比蜕一层皮。邓佳鑫每次都哭，我常年揣的一包纸就是练功时候分在他身边才养成的习惯。我们这群人疼得呲牙咧嘴的时候也难免流泪，邓佳鑫说完我才发现，陈天润从来没哭过。

陈天润就像一颗板正的树，中通外直，不蔓不枝，不流泪，不生气，每天见他总是在笑和没有表情里切换，在宿舍也很少主动掺乎我们，一推一动，性格慢热。

我以为陈天润和邓佳鑫很难玩到一起，于是当我看见陈天润捧着自己的手机在屏幕上戳戳点点，邓佳鑫在旁边认真得像要拿起笔记笔记，很难不愣一会儿。

“你们在干嘛？苏新皓跟我们打赌输了，要请大家喝奶茶。”

“天润儿在跟我讲歼十和歼二十有什么不同。”陈天润就在一边挠着头笑。

我们在三月初接到下一场公演的任务，选完歌没多久，张极张泽禹他们就回学校上课去了。

邓佳鑫在那个周末见到我，大喊了一声我的名字，吓得我原地颤一下。

然后又从背后抱住我，“左航，是你对吧！”

任谁都知道是我，陈天润上周回家，并保证公演前两周再请假过来。我说过了，邓佳鑫有点疯疯癫癫的。

但站在十四岁的最初回望，我还挺想那个时候的他的。

我和邓佳鑫选歌没撞个十成十也撞了个八九。

邓佳鑫哭了很多次，尤其是《迷迭香》，虽然这首歌我也被训了，后来还自认不合适地退出了，但都没有哭过，很多时候我并不懂他，他在意的点很难是我在意的，反之也一样。

但我们还是很熟，我们在课间一起叼着吸管打游戏，也在邓佳鑫又不知道钻到哪里去的时候第一个找到他。

临近五月，四月下旬我们出了节目的终选结果。

公布结果的时候，邓佳鑫在离我最远的那头。他选的多，练舞练的也多，留下的节目却没有那么多，我和他隔着会议室长长的桌板交换眼神，他把眼神瞥向别的角落。

我们从会议室走出去的时候，他脚步很快，他跟老师说要下楼买吃的，然后双手插在胸前站在电梯口等，背垮垮的。

我猜到他回来之后，趁着还没到上课时间会去小教室，一个人懒洋洋地抱着吉他弹。

等了半刻人果然来了，两手空空地什么也没买，眼睛倒是红的。

他见我也不躲，一个人往墙角钻，我坐在椅子上弹吉他，他就用脚跟着打拍子。

陈天润他们回来是之后两三天的事情。

彩排过了我们的曲子，我和他在后台等着，我们躲着摄像机到了黑暗角落里坐着。

看着台上的陈天润，我鬼使神差地问了一句，“你现在还会分不清我们两个吗？”

邓佳鑫看着我笑，“其实我一直都分得清你们两个啊”

摄像大哥扛着机器过来跟拍，我们又装作在玩干冰的样子。

干冰机造的烟雾很浓重，我和他隔着的距离不过一两米。

却连他的表情也看不清。

我那一瞬间觉得我从来没搞懂过邓佳鑫，我不懂他为什么总是哭，不懂他为什么总是笑得张扬，不懂他奇奇怪怪的所有行为。

“邓佳鑫，你有病吧？”我在心里骂他，不自觉冷哼了一声。

邓佳鑫又凑过来，他的眼睛瞪得无辜，鼻息轻轻喷在我的鼻头。“怎么了？”

“我说你莫名其妙。”

邓佳鑫嘁了我一声。

乖张，是我对他下的定义。我坐在后台听他唱完滚滚红尘情有独钟，又唱你身上有迷迭香的味道。

张极他们在台上唱歌，我们在后面抓紧时间换演出服，我和邓佳鑫是这种事情的熟练工，早早地换好，去镜子前补妆去了。

我和他并排坐着，化妆老师的唇刷蘸着充满廉价糖果味的唇蜜勾勒我嘴唇的形状。

我从她胳膊的缝隙瞥眼看过去，看见邓佳鑫的肩带松松地搭在他的胳膊上。

从后台到舞台的路很黑，但到候场的侧台旁边光一下就晃得人睁不开眼，我和邓佳鑫站在一起，看我们的伙伴们在台上表演。

这舞邓佳鑫也练过，我看他手一直在跟着音乐跳。

我总觉得这次不行还有下次，但邓佳鑫就容易被这些轴进去。

“邓佳鑫”，我叫住他，张张嘴又不知道该说什么，“你肩带有点往下掉，你不然勒紧点。”

“哦，好。”他一个人摆弄了会儿，实在是够不着背后的扣，我凑过去帮他。

我和邓佳鑫的生长痛同步开始于那年的秋天。

开学没多久我们就又被安排下了一场公演。

我有很多舞蹈曲目要练，这次邓佳鑫和我撞的歌却不多。

我们《beautiful》这组练到下训饭已经凉了，朱志鑫他们去楼下改善伙食，我练得脱力不想多动，就径直去了微波炉热饭。

端着饭回来，邓佳鑫刚好在房间里拿牛奶。

我坐着囫囵地吃，累得只能机械地嚼，也尝不出滋味。

邓佳鑫给我带了盒纯奶，坐在我身边玩手机，我为了练舞方便，把刘海束起来，头上顶了个小揪。

邓佳鑫不知怎地轻轻扯了一下。

“《beautiful》练得还行？”

“还行吧？你怎么没选？”

邓佳鑫说了句什么我没听清，他就继续专注着手机屏幕里三消游戏去了。

我拿着手机放歌，他皱着眉嫌吵，走去靠窗那头的沙发趴着睡了。

我扒干净的最后一口饭也去沙发上坐着看着窗外发呆，他闭着眼把我身上的外套一角覆在脸上遮挡光线。

我们就好像从来就不应该是同路人，就像我当年在接过他的半对耳机，听了很久，也听不到綦江走不走綦江之类的歌。我喜欢的rap他也总是让我赶快切掉。

长久地做着彼此的朋友纯属阴差阳错。

我结束了一盘游戏，低头一看，邓佳鑫的呼吸变得轻缓又规律。邓佳鑫的手指拽着我的衣角，他的指节很分明。

窗外是奔涌的长江，我从綦江逆流而上，我们的故事由此开始。


End file.
